No way out from the Dead
by Flyflew
Summary: Naruto and the gang are finally going on a vacation. Alcohol, parties, dancing on the beach... It was suppose to be the time of their lives... Who would thought that just one wrong turn on to an uncharted road would lead them into a night of pure horror.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there

**Hey there! It's Flyflew again! lolz ****I had a perfect idea for my next story today! It's gonna be a horror/romance/mystery**

**I'm gonna say sorry because it won't be updated very often, cause the main story in my head is "Highschool and Memories" but I still hope you like this because I'm gonna try to make this interesting and with many unexpected moves. It scares me how evil I could be! Well this is my second true fanfiction so don't expect a masterpeace!**

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Naruto, He and the gang belongs to Kishimoto sama. cry

**Pairings:** GaaraxSakuraxMatsuri ( In the End Gaasaku)

TemarixShikamaru

KankuroxIno

NarutoxHinata

NejixTenTen

Slight Sasusaku

**Summary:** Naruto and the gang are on vacation, but when they are ready to go back something's wrong. What will happen when they find an abondend house in the middle of the forest? Can they escape or will they die? Gaasaku, Naruhina, KankuIno, Temshika and slight SasuSaku.

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts and flashbacks

**Chapter 1: Camping!**

Sakura heavily sighed turning her gaze to her friend. She didn't want to go for a vacation right now. Oh no, she had so many problems to deal with, but her idiotic blonde friend didn't take no for an answer. He dragged her all the way to the others cheering what a good time they would have. Hitting him on the head didn't help at all. After yelling at him, kicking him and threatening him she finally gave up understanding that Naruto won't give up and let him drag her once again.

"Eh, Sakura chan! It's gonna be so much fun!" Naruto yelled bouncing around.

"Oh yeah Naruto, it's gonna be the best time in my life…" She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I promise you won't regret for coming!" He smiled so brightly that Sakura fought she would become blind any second. "Even Gaara's coming!" Naruto could swear that Sakura's ears twiched at his friends name.

"_He is coming too?"_ Sakura fought blushing madly.

"**Cha!! That's even better!!"** Inner Sakura screamed drooling. **"Now you madly need that vacation! Cha!! Let's move!"** She screamed once again. Sakura blinked a little unsure. What if she makes a fool of her self in front of him? Or, or…

Sakura was kicked out of her thoughts when she heard a loud yell. Sakura cracked one of her eye to see that her best friends, was hugging her to death.

"Ino chan! Let go of me!" Sakura whispered with her last breath. Receiving many worried looks from the girls.

"Where have you been forehead girl? I was so worried!" Ino smiled at her childhood friend who now was glaring at her.

"No where Ino PIG!!" She yelled back getting pissed by her nick name. Ino seemed the same, they looked in each other's eyes angrily- electricity flying anime fashion. But soon cracked laughing at each other.

"Troublesome… " Shikamaru muttered sleepy.

"What was that?" Ino got closer to him with fire in her eyes.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted from his car saving Shikamaru from Ino. "Let's move guys! Gaara will meet us there!!" He yelled again starting his car.

Sakura sighed again, taking the passenger's seat next to Naruto. Hopefully he was too concentrated on a blue heard girl in the back, so Sakura had a quite time for her self. Closing her eyes slowly and going back to her thoughts she didn't realize that black onyx eyes were starting at her all the time from, the back. After some time in silence she slowly felt asleep.

"_Mommy!" Yelled a happy pink head. "Do you believe in ghost?" She asked curiously__ playing with her hair._

"_Oh, honey, there are no such things as ghost" She heard a response from her mother who smiled brightly. _

"_But mommy, there is too!" Sakura argued tugging her mother's skirt. "Every night they talk to me! But they aren't nice, mommy! They hurt me!" the girl started to cry, crystal tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't want them to hurt me more, mommy!" She started crying even harder._

"_What are you talking about, child?" The woman was now pale and shaking a bit. "There are no ghost! Don't talk like that!" She looked her daughter straight in the eyes. _

"_But mommy, it's …." But Sakura couldn't finish her sentence, because her mother silenced her putting her palm on Sakura mouth. _

"_Never talk about it again, Sakura!" Kaora removed her hand from Sakura's face and started drinking water to calm her nerves down. When she was done she bend down to her daughter and whispered quietly "Remember Sakura, Cause if you do, they will hear you, and then there's no way to… Sakura chan! to… Sakura Chan, wake up!!"_

"Huh…?" She opened her eyes slowly, her mother's face disappearing. Blinking a few time, Sakura glared at the person who woke her up and was still shaking her.

"Naruto let go. Now!" She yelled at him angrily. Naruto just grinned happily.

"Oh yeah, sorry Sakura chan!" he laughed nervously before letting her go.

"Why did you woke me up, baka?!" She yawned slightly glaring at him again.

He smiled even wider pointing to the trees that Sakura didn't see before.

"We're here!!" He yelled excited.

**Well here's the 1 chapter! I hope you liked it! **

**What do you think? Good? Bad?**

**Please review puppy eyes**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews people: Unicornlove, Lil Mis Writer, Soccercrazyfreak, XxKiraKojimaxX and AlaskenWildflower

**Thank you for the reviews people: Unicornlove, Lil Mis Writer, Soccercrazyfreak, XxKiraKojimaxX and AlaskenWildflower! Love you! hugs**

**Hope you like this chapter! **

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts or flashbacks

**Chapter 2: Being there for me**

"Well… That was fast" Sakura replied in disbelieve looking at the forest. Her blonde friend just grinned happily. "But really Naruto, I would have preferred to stay at home" She pointed out crossing her hand glaring at him slightly.

"But Sakura chan!!" whined Naruto looking at Sakura childish. "The past two weeks, you never left your home! You badly need this vacation!" He eyed her firmly reaching for her hand.

"Naruto…" She spoke in threatening voice making Naruto stop in his tracks. Straightening him self again, he looked more softly in Sakura eyes.

"Sakura chan, you have to relax… Ever since you broke up with Kazuki…" She flinched at the name. It reminded her of too many, miserable things that happen in her life. "…so relax, and promise me to have a good time ok? We all are counting on you Sakura chan!" He said softly offering his hand to her once again. She felt tears stinging her eyes, but refused to let them fall. That would just hurt her friend even more than he deserves. Taking his hand slowly she stood up and looked around the forest, her gaze turning back on Naruto.

"Naruto…" She spoke, making the blonde boy look at her confused and a little scared. Knowing her temper she would kick his ass any second, because he spoke about her ex. And that was one thing that she hated the most.

"Thank you…" She hugged him tightly receiving a confused stare from the blonde, who hugged her back.

"For what Sakura chan?" She lifted her head to look at the blonde, who looked even more confused. Trying to hold her temper in place she smiled again.

"For being there for me, baka!" She smiled at the memories with her friends "If it weren't for you guys, I don't think that I would be alive right now!" Sakura giggled looking around again.

"Don't even think of that Sakura chan!" Naruto looked serious at Sakura who just shrugged.

"I don't I don't! But maybe we should go to the others, you now it's getting dark soon" She looked at Naruto who seemed his hyper self again.

"Sure, Sakura chan! But let me remember where to go…" He rubbed his neck laughing nervously. Sakura's eyes started twitching.

"_You are kidding me?!"_ Sakura thought taking a step to Naruto ready to make him remember soon enough.

"Ah! I remember now…" He rubbed his head where Sakura just hit him. Grabbing her hand he started leading the way to the camp. It was a long way, with many different turns and unexpected pits.

"Naruto, are you sure that it's the right way?" She asked a little scared that her friend could be lost. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Yeah Sakura chan, I'm almost sure" He said before turning and going a little faster.

"Oh…" She rolled her eyes.

"**If he's lost I'm gonna kill him!"** Inner Sakura screamed returning to Sakura's head once again.

"So Naruto, who's idea was this?" She asked jumping from a rock, that she was sitting on just a second ago.

"It was Neji's idea, but I chose this place, because you know… The nature and everything" He grinned happily, when he finally saw the camp fire. Taking Sakura's hand, he pulled her out from the trees to the others.

"Where have you two been?" Asked Ino suspiciously eying her best friend and the stupid blonde boy.

"Naruto, got us lost…" Sakura glared at the boy, who grinned stupidly.

"It wasn't my fault!" He defended him self, looking innocent as ever.

"Yeah sure…" Sakura rolled her eyes, and looked around the camp which didn't look that bad as she expected. Taking another look at the fire, she saw a figure sitting there. Blinking a few times she saw red hair and recognized the person instantly. He was talking to his brother, but looked at her and smirked when he felt her stare. She could swore that her heart melted at the moment. Sakura smiled back waving slyly at him. But then she stopped taking a better look at the girl who was tugging his shirt for attention.

"What is she doing here?" Sakura glared at her old rival with true hate in her eyes. Taking a few steps closer to them she was pulled in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Sakura chan! I missed you so much! How you've been?" Temari squealed hugging her friend.

"Temari, let her go, or you want to crush her or something?" Sakura's face had gone red when she heard Gaara's voice. Temari pouted and looked away from her brother.

"You are no fun" She muttered back at him taking a step away letting Sakura breath once again, and receiving a glare from her little brother.

"It's been good Temari" She looked at the ground, trying not to think about past few weeks. Temari hugged her again, smiling before she went to find her lazy-ass boyfriend. Taking another sigh Sakura looked at Gaara, who patted the ground gesturing for her to sit next to him. She felt a glare from Matsuri, when Gaara didn't response to her questions. Glaring right back, she looked at Gaara happily trying to start a conversation. Every time when Gaara made her laughed she heard a sneer from Matsuri who was trying to get Gaara's attention back to her. With no luck! (HA!)

"Gaara! Come here and help us! I swear if Naruto would touch my tent again, I'm gonna…" Sakura heard Temari's voice and laughed a little. Gaara sighed.

"Coming!" He yelled back before getting up from the ground and leaving Sakura sit by her self. Matsuri instantly shot up from the ground and ran after Gaara, leaving Sakura lonely and alone.

Looking around a bit, she turned her gaze to the fire and smiled brightly. Gaara always made her so happy! Looking at him from the corner of her eye she smiled even wider, when she saw his eyes turned to her. Bringing her legs to her chest she looked at the trees happily, when suddenly she flinched and her smile was gone.

"_What was that?"_ She thought confused.

"**I didn't see anything"** Her Inner replied yawing. Sakura's heart was racing.

"_Look here it goes again…"_ She stood up looking around. Then Sakura felt a sharp pain in her head, everything was spinning! She couldn't stand up, and the pain was getting sharper making Sakura scream of pain.

"_What's going on…"_ She thought clunching her head, when everything gone black she saw a white siluete creeping her way.

**Yay! I finally finished it! Please tell me what do you think. **

**Good? Bad?**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everybody for the reviews: alana124pyro, super-rat, soccercrazyfreak, AlaskenWildflower, Unicornslove and Chup

**Thank you everybody for the reviews: alana124pyro, super-rat, soccercrazyfreak, AlaskenWildflower, Unicornslove and Chup! hugs**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Crying Statues**

"_O my God!"_ Sakura was never so scared in her life like she was now. The thing was so disgusting! First she didn't see his face so she tried to convince her that it's just another hallucination, but when he looked her straight in the eyes, Sakura understood that it wasn't good. His face was all bloody, his head cracked in the side and his smile was cut from ear to ear. Blood dripping everywhere when he creep Sakura's way mumbling something, pleading for help. Sakura wanted to go back, run or scream, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out! She felt a sharp pain in her throat, silencing her. When the monster was about to touch her with his bloody, clipped fingers, she regained her senses and screamed her heart out trying to get as far as possible from the bloody mess. She ran and ran never looking back until she bumped in to someone, opening her eyes slowly she was about to scream again, when she was silenced by a question.

"Are you ok? What happen?" She heard a deep, caring voice and relaxed a bit, but was still shaking badly.

"I-i Saw something!" She pointed at the trees, and looked back at Gaara, with her frightened eyes. He looked past her and went where she was pointing. Sakura's heart started to race, she was afraid to meet the thing again, but she didn't want Gaara go there alone, so she went after him, picking a stick from the ground in the way and holded it tightly against her chest. Looking past Gaara's shoulder she didn't see anything and let out a heavy sigh, smiling just a little. Gaara turned around whit his smirk on his face once again and laughed at the girl.

"You shouldn't watch any more movies…" But Gaara didn't finish his sentence, when he heard something in the forest. Turning around once again, eyeing the trees carefully. He heard a loud crash and saw something white coming their way.

"Booooo!!" Shouted the white thing, running around. Sakura got really pale but wasn't even thinking about standing there shocked again. She attacked the thing with full force knocking him out and swaying her stick angrily at him, beating him senseless. She felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and pull her from the thing. She looked confused at Gaara, who looked angrily at the now twitching white mess on the ground. Letting her go, he kneeled down and removed a blanked from very bruised Naruto. Sakura stood there shocked, looking at her friend. Anger rose in her and she was about to hit the blonde idiot again.

"Well, you dumb ass!" Gaara yelled his eyes flashing black a bit "You scared Sakura back there a few minutes ago" He lowered his tune still glaring at Naruto, who grinned stupidly. Sakura didn't realized until now, that Naruto's blanket wasn't bloody or even dirty. It wasn't even a bit alike like what she saw before. She was starting to shake again, maybe it was her imagination playing cruel tricks on her?

"Sakura what's wrong?" Gaara stood up looking at Sakura, who smiled weakly telling him that she will come later. He nodded unsure, but went to the others, turning back a few times in the way. She let a heavy sight, trying to calm her nerves and smiled a little.

"_I'm so stupid, it was just my imagination and I panicked like a little girl…"_ She laughed trying to convince her self in to believing that it didn't happen.

"**I don't know about that… I ****feel something strange about this trip"** Inner Sakura replied unsure about the all thing.

Smiling evely she looked at the white blanked which was still on the ground and made a mental note to get Naruto back for this. Turning around she went back to the others with a smile on her face. Too bad that she didn't see the blood dripping everywhere, coloring grass to red, crimson color and didn't hear the pleas that could have saved her life later…

Taking her seat next to Gaara and "accidentally" hitting Naruto on the head, she smiled sweetly eyeing her best friend, and the brunette boy, who were looking at etch other and blushing.

"So…" She began evely "When are you getting married?" She giggled at her friends shocked face.

"Sakura!" Ino screamed blushing darkly. "It was going to be a surprise! How did you find out" She screamed again, glaring at the blonde boy next to Sakura, who hid behind a blushing Hinata.

"Idiot" muttered half asleep Sasuke, receiving a middle finger from Naruto.

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto yelled. Sakura yawned a little and decided it's time for sleep. Saying goodnight to everybody, and just glaring back at Matsuri, she went to the tent that she was sharing with Sasuke, and silently closed her eyes trying to sleep. It wasn't long when sleep took her in to its grasp…

_A five year old, pink head girl was skipping around her brother happily._

"_Nii-san! Nii-san! Why do statues cry every time when it's night?" She asked her brother very interested._

"_Well, Sakura…" The boy didn't know how to answer his sister, and not scare her. "You see, every time, when somebody is hurt, the statues cry because they are sad" The girl, looked at the ground teary eyed. _

"_Like, when Daddy, was gone?" She asked again, her brother just nodded. Sakura looked sadly at her house and then back to her brother._

"_I have to go now, they want to talk… They'll get angry if I won't listen…" She tried to smile but her face didn't response. Skipping back to her house, Sakura looked back at Koji and waved a little, before entering the house. Taking a big breath she spoke shaky._

"_I'm here…" She looked around but didn't see anything, instead she heard a demonic response._

"_Good… Sakura, my child, tell me…" She started to shake more. "You like dolls don't you?" She nodded her head, smiling a bit. _

"_Very good, I'll give you what you like…" Sakura was surprised. She smiled wider, when she didn't hear anything more from the "ghost" and happily skipped to her room, ready to sleep. _

_Soon came the morning, but it wasn't pleasant and beautiful… Sakura woke up hearing a scream. Running to the sound as fast as her small legs would let her, she saw her mother Kaora crying on the ground, holding her face. _

"_Mommy, what's wrong?" She asked shaky, but Kaora didn't answer, she cried even more. Sakura looked around and saw that the door was opened. Taking a few unsure steps, she saw s little doll in the doorway. Coming a little closer, she got wide eyed. Tears started to blure her vision. The doll looked exactly like her brother did, except it had seams everywhere and some blood was on its face. Sakura covered her face and ran screaming. She wasn't looking where she was going, and the next thing that she saw when she finally opened her eyes was a statue, with tears coming from its eyes…_

**Whoa! I can't believe I wrote that! **

**Tell me what do you think, ok? **

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the review people: Unicorsnlove, soccercrazyfreak, XxKiraKojimaxX, AlaskenWildflower and IGlompedYourRamen

**Thank you for the review people: Unicorsnlove, soccercrazyfreak, XxKiraKojimaxX, AlaskenWildflower and IGlompedYourRamen! Thank you very much! hugs**

**Chapter 4: The house**

Sakura woke up panting and clunching her heart. She felt something wet on her face and realized that she was crying. What was going on here? Why was she having those nightmares? And why did she dream her brother? So many questions were in her head. Looking around she was met by emotionless onyx eyes, which seem to show emotions for the first time in their life.

"Are you ok?" She looked at Sasuke, like he grew a second head when she heard his question.

"_Does he really care?"_ Sakura asked herself eyeing Sasuke suspiciously.

"**Maybe! It's the sign of apocalypse!"** Inner yelled fainting.

"What do you mean?" Sakura looked at Sasuke again, who sighed heavily.

"You were screaming and crying. I suppose you had a nightmare?" He touched her forehead with his palm. Sakura flinched and backed away a little.

"Yeah… I don't know what's happening, but this all day is like a nightmare" She stroked her fingers through her pink, waist long hair. Sasuke shot her a confused stare.

"What do you mean?" It was Sakura's turn to sigh, looking him straight in the eyes she just shaken her head a little.

"No it's nothing" She heard a quit "hn" and rolled her eyes.

"He hadn't changed a bit" Sakura lied in her sleeping bag once again, and tried to get comfortable. Closing her eyes slowly and trying to go back to sleep, she suddenly heard footsteps and opened her eyes once again, looking carefully at the tent's exit. Footsteps were getting closer and a second later Sakura saw her stupid blonde friend grinning to them.

"What do you want?" She asked sleepy getting comfortable again.

"Sakura chan! You are not gonna believe what a found!" He screamed happily getting hit by a shoe.

"Naruto don't yell…" She yawned slightly stroking her hair again.

"Sorry Sakura, but you have to see it! It's so amazing!" Naruto started telling Sakura everything about it.

"So you found a house? In the middle of the forest?" She eyed him carefully, trying to look through his lie, if it was a lie. Naruto nodded, and Sakura got a little wide eyed.

"**It's possible…"** Inner Sakura reassured her.

"_I don't know… I have a bad feeling about this…"_ Sakura thought a little scared about the idea of an old house in the forest.

"Naruto, go away…" She mumbled rolling on her other side.

"But Sakura chan! Everybody's going! Come on!" He caught her leg when she was trying to kick him and was pulling her out of her tent, happily.

"Naruto let me go!" Sakura tried to kick him, but he didn't let her go, so she came up with another idea. "Ok, ok I'll go Naruto, just let go of my leg!" She tried to look innocent and successed! Sakura got her leg back and glared at Naruto.

"Well let's go already! I want to finish it quickly and go back to sleep…" She eyed the blonde, who grinned happily.

"Ok, I'll just get others!" He skipped to the other tents shouting something, leaving Sakura alone. She yawned again looking around.

"Idiot…" Sakura jumped a little and looked back at Sasuke.

'You scared me…" She glared a little, but Sasuke just smirked at her, making Sakura shiver.

"Well let's go!" She heard her friend's cheerful voice and turned around ready to go, but saw that someone was missing.

"Naruto where's Neji, TenTen and Temari?" Sakura asked him, blinking.

"Don't ask…" He pointed to the bum on his head sadly. Sakura laughed a little, when he grabbed poor Hinata by her hand and started leading the way.

After 10 minutes of fallowing Naruto, Sakura was all dirty and bruised. When she tripped the third time this night and ended up in a pit, Sakura got really angry at her friend.

"Only that baka could go this way!" She shouted in her head dusting her self off. For her surprise she saw Gaara offering his hand to her. She took it gratefully and smiled wildly when he lifted her out oh the pit. Silently thanking him, Sakura heard a yell from somewhere ahead.

"Come on guys! Stop flirting!" She blushed at Naruto's words, Gaara got a little pink on his cheeks and glared at the blond. She looked at their hands when they started walking again and realized that Gaara didn't let go of her hand. She blushed even darker when he squeezed it gently. When they suddenly stopped Sakura looked ahead and saw an old house, that seemed a little familiar from somewhere. Taking another look she caught a glimpse of white behind the house and went straight there, not looking where others were going. She felt a silent voice, calling for her and didn't resist at all. Sakura was a little surprised when she saw a woman statue sitting with a child in her lap. Walking a little closer, she realized how beautiful it was, it almost looked alive except for the fact that it was not moving and was broken in some places. Bringing her self just a little closer she touched the statue and flinched at how cold it was.

**Like you know, I'm very sick and out of ideas! Please forgive me if the chapter sucks! **

**Tell me what do you think ok?**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews: soccercrazyfreak, XxKiraKojimaxX, AlaskenWildflower and Unicornslove

**Thank you for the reviews: soccercrazyfreak, XxKiraKojimaxX, AlaskenWildflower and Unicornslove! Love you people! hugs**

**As you know I'm terribly sick, but I'm still gonna update! Nothing's gonna stop me!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts or flashbacks

**Chapter 5: Trapped**

Sakura stood there looking at the statue, fear silently rising in her. Taking a step backwards she eyed the statue again, its stony, dark eyes glaring at Sakura and silent, crystal clear tears rolling down its cheeks. Taking another step Sakura felt tears in her own eyes…

"_**When someone is hurt, the statues cry…"**_ She heard her brother's deadly words in her mind, repeating them selves again and again.

"No! Stop it! It's just a dream! Stop!" She screamed clunching her head. Spinning around she ran full speed to the house just one thought in her mind.

"_We have to get out!"_ She thought panicked looking around. Maybe she didn't believe all this, but she won't take any chances and risk her life and more importantly any of her friend's. Looking around again, she felt herself lost in the big garden. It didn't look big when she first stepped in it, but now looking around Sakura realized how huge it was. Dead rose bushes that seemed more like cemetery decoration and lonely swing in the middle of the garden showed Sakura, how long this house stood abandoned. Taking a few small steps she looked at the swing and touched it carefully with her gentle, pale fingers. She flinched at the memories and backed away immediately, her green eyes filled with surprise. Not ever looking back, she ran to the left searching for an exit. Sakura heard a loud crash, but didn't stop, on the contrary she ran even faster. For her relief she saw the iron stone gait and ran to the house not even thinking twice. Looking around, she spotted Matsuri looking at the paintings, and panting slightly ran to her.

"Matsuri… We have to get out of here…" Sakura panted out breathing heavily. Matsuri looked at her and sneered.

"Yeah sure… Get out" She hissed at Sakura's face glaring angrily.

"Matsuri, you don't understand!" Sakura got wide eyed, and screamed at the girl, which just rolled her eyes.

"No, you don't understand! Leave me alone, you pathetic bitch!" She screamed at Sakura who got really angry. She tried to grab Matsuri hand, but Matsuri just pushed her of and went to one of the rooms, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura glared at the door, were Matsuri just went. Taking a deep breath she looked around the room searching for somebody. Running to one of the doors she opened it and saw a black figure sitting on a sofa. Not waisting any time, she grabbed Sasuke and started pulling him out of the house.

"What are you doing?" Asked a very shocked Sasuke. Sakura looked at him, with fear in her eyes and let him go.

"Don't ask just go!" She pushed him from behind, with all her strength. When they were finally outside, Sasuke glared at her.

"I was very comfortable were I was just a second ago, so If you excuse me…" Sasuke was about to go back in the house, but was stopped by Sakura.

"No Sasuke! Don't go there!" She grabbed his hand, with pleading eyes.

"Why not?" Sasuke blinked at his crazy friend, waiting for an answer.

"I…" Sakura stood there dumfounded. What was she supous to say? I had a few nightmares and started panicking about everything? Oh yeah! That was really convincing!

"So?..." She heard his deep voice and blushed from embarrassment.

"I don't like it hear!" She said looking at the ground, not able to look at his smirking face.

"Hn…" Sakura looked at him and turned around going back in to the house.

"Just wait for me here ok?" She looked at him sadly. Sasuke didn't even look at her, just stared at nothing. Sighing heavily, she was in the creepy house again, looking at everything. Taking a few big steps she was now standing near a fireplace, which was huge and looked very old. A big silver dragon was inside it. It's glassy eyes staring straight at Sakura. Looking a little above she saw a hand reaching for the dragon. Kneeling to have a better look at the magnificent art, Sakura was about to touch it when she heard a panicked shout.

"Sakura!" She only saw Sasuke's siluete, when the door swung harshly, leaving Sakura in a total darkness…

**Whoa! Their trapped in now! **

**And that Matsuri! Ugh!**

**Tell me what do you think, ok? **

**Good? Bad? Please review! puppy eyes**


	6. Chapter 6

The chapter is short, I know

**The chapter is short, I know! But sorry I don't have much time, because now I should be lying in bed, healing. SO sorry again.**

**Chapter 6: It begins **

"O my god! Let me out!" Sakura screamed kicking and punching the door to make it open, but it didn't even flinch. Trying to calm her nerves down, she looked around for something that would help her, but it was too dark and Sakura didn't see anything. Taking a slow step she felt the wooden floor creak a little and just then realized how cold it was. Trying to warm herself with her arms, she took another step and was very surprised of what happened next. The fireplace was lighted and warmth was hugging Sakura. Trying to fight the terror Sakura looked around the room again, for her surprise the old carpets and paintings now looked very new and beautiful, and dirty walls where a light shade of yellow.

"_This is weird…"_ Sakura thought touching the colorful painting with her fingers, lightly. When she heard the door opening, Sakura turned around to greet the stranger, but was shocked what she saw. A little pink head girl was skipping to the fireplace not even glancing at Sakura. She was wearing a light pink dress, with little flowers in the end. Her little green eyes sparkling.

"_I'm dreaming!"_ Sakura thought pinching her self, but she didn't wake up. She was still standing in that creepy house. Breathing heavily she looked at the girl who seemed thinking very hard. After a few seconds the girl quickly turned to Sakura with wide, confused eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked clearly terrified.

"I… I…" Sakura was stopped by the girl.

"You have to leave!" She grabbed Sakura by the hand and started pulling her to the door looking around. "They don't like strangers!" She pulled Sakura with all her might, but was stopped.

"I can't" Sakura answered genuine. The little girl got wide eyed and pulled Sakura harshly.

"What do you mean you can't? You have to! DO you know what they do to strangers?" The little girl was almost crying, when Sakura looked at her.

"The door is locked" She said sadly, the girl got wide eyed and backed away from Sakura, whispering something strange.

"So it begins…" She looked sadly at the confused Sakura and disappeared in to the fin air.

Looking around Sakura saw that the room was old and dark once again, the warmth was gone a long time and it seem that it never was there.

"Did I imagine all this?" Sakura thought confused looking around. Not waiting for an answer she decided to find the others. Finally finding the door handle she opened it slowly. It was a long hall with many doors and few turnings. Taking a little unsure step she was pushed in to the hall, and the door behind her closed silently leaving her in the darkness again. Gulping visible she looked around and found one light candle. Taking it in to her hands she started walking from one door to another. Almost all of them were locked. When she was about to open one the door that wasn't looked and looked not as old as others, she heard a familiar scream and her heart stopped. Not even thinking she ran to the door where the screams were heard from. Storming in to the room she was very surprised when she found it empty, blinking she looked around it: chains were on the walls, blood everywhere and the smell was unbelievable! Taking a step back disgusted she felt something wet in her shoulder and cold fingers caressing her cheek.

**Please review!! ****puppy eyes By the way if I don't update soon, don't be mad at me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for the reviews people: cute0anime0addict, Unicorsnlove and soccercrazyfreak

**Thank you for the reviews**** people: cute0anime0addict, Unicorsnlove and soccercrazyfreak! I love you people! hugs**

**Like I said I'm not going to update a few days, so don't be mad!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Warning: violence!! **

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts or flashbacks

**Chapter 7: Game to stay alive**

Sakura stiffened. Breathing harshly, she felt cold fingers move down to her delicate neck. Not daring to even blink, she heard a low, mocking chuckle from her attacker, when his grip tighten on her neck, making her not able to breath.

"_What a cruel joke is this?" _Sakura thought, searching for her strength to brake free. Her lungs screamed for air and her head was pounding. Nothing that she tried made her free and seconds later, everything that she saw was like a blur. Finding the courage she looked at the person who was taking her life away, killing her without any mercy. When she looked at those dead, cruel eyes she felt her heart miss a beat. And when her gaze landed on his well sharpened teeth and bloody mouth, she felt the energy pulse through her. With her last breath, she punched the bloody thing sending him flying to the nearest wall. Taking big breaths she ran for her life. Her head was still pounding and spinning a little, but Sakura wasn't going to stop and be eaten by some mental freak. She ran from one locked door to another, her terror just growing when no was opened. She was almost out off hope, when she reached the last door. Sakura was about to open it, when she heard a sneer from behind her.

"You think you can escape so easily?" Sakura winced at the sharp pain, when his nails made contact with her shoulder. He grabbed her and threw her to a wall so hard, that it even cracked. Sakura cried at the pain, trying to get up again and again, but the pain in her back and chest was so deep that she had problems even breathing.

"What are… you?" Sakura whispered, choking on every word. She coughed a few time, blood dripping from her mouth.

"So you forgot me already? Eh?" He took a step to Sakura. "Let me refresh your memory then" His still bloody lips curved in to a sadistic smirk. He was dangerously close to Sakura, but she couldn't do anything, she was going be killed by some sort of freak in this God's forgotten place without anybody even knowing. She was useless and weak like she heard a thousand times from everybody. From Kazuki… Just the name made her blood go wild.

"_No!"_ Sakura screamed in her head, she was not giving up, not now, not ever.

"**Cha!** Show me what you got!" Her Inner cheered for Sakura. Taking a deep breath she looked at him.

"I think I remember you now…" She bit her lower lip, trying desperately no to scream, when his nails dig in to her cheek. He backed away a little, his smirk in its place.

"Oh really? What do you remember?" He asked eying her with his lustful eyes, making her treble at his gaze. But she couldn't stop now, thinking quickly she answered.

"I know you like to play, don't you?" She showed him one of her own smirks and secretly was happy when she got the reaction that she wanted.

"Do I!" He shouted licking his lips, caressing her injured cheek and then licking it too.

"So let's play, then" Her smirk got even wider. "Don't you think it's more exciting to chase me? Knowing that I can't run? Can't hide?" She asked sweetly, her eyes burning with determination to win this game.

"Please agree!" She thought hopefully, winching again when his nails dig in to her flesh.

"You're a smart girl, Sakura" He smirked digging his nails deeper. "If you think this will help you, you are mistaken" He chuckled showing his teeth again. "But I do it your way, it seems more exciting!" He eyed her . "Just let me tell you something…" Sakura got wide eyed afraid of something unexpected. "I'm not the only one in this hell, so prepare for much worse pain that you could ever imagine. If I won't get you someone else will" He laughed sadistic with amusement, Sakura jus blinked terrified. "Let the game begin!"

**Omg poor Sakura, I can just imagine how scared I would be if I were her now! **

**Please tell me what do you think, ok?**

**Please review! puppy eyes**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura sat there, her eyes filled with horror

**Hi! I had a free hour today, so here's the new chapter!**

**Thank you everybody for the reviews! Their really make me happy and encourage me to write!**

**Hope you like this chapter, because I worked on it a bit longer then I expected.**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 8: Ino**

Sakura sat there on the cold stony floor, her eyes filled with inexpressible horror. She didn't dare to move, she just sat not even blinking. It seemed that many hours have passed until she finally started breathing again. Her heart was acing and the horrific words repeating them self in her mind again and again not giving her any peace. "Let the game begin…" It made her even more scared then she was a few minutes ago. The end was coming and she knew it. Just remembering the dead eyes of the thing, made her heart beat so fast. Cold tears started stinging her innocent, green eyes and silently rolling down her pink cheeks.

"_What am I going to do now?"_ Sakura asked herself, shaking. The only way out of this nightmare was the door, but it was locked. Maybe a window? No, she can't just run like this! What about Naruto? What about Ino? What about Gaara?... No, she had to find them first. She just had to! Trying to stand on her feet Sakura clunched her side. The pain was horrible and unbelievable sharp but she tried again. Biting her perfect, lower lip she tried to surpass the scream. And after a few seconds she was on her feet again. Looking around, Sakura spotted no one in the dark and started moving slowly to the closest door, trying to make as less sound as possible. Another meeting with the fish guy wasn't necessary now. Opening the door, Sakura heard a faint sound of whispers and looked inside a little afraid of what could be waiting for her next.

"_The ghosts don't exist… The ghosts don't…."_ She repeated in her mind, walking in to the tunnel. Her eyes wide opened, for anything unordinary.

"**The only way to get out, is to believe…"** Inner replied, surprising herself.

"_What?"_ Sakura stopped and was concentrating on the old wooden door, that looked locked.

"**Don't ask me!"** Inner defended herself. Sakura blinked and was about to open the door, but stopped instantly. Faint sounds came from the door, it sounded like a soft melody. Coming closer she was almost hypnotized by it. Slowly the door opened and unwillingly Sakura was pushed in to the dark. The singing voices were getting louder, from whispers to blood freezing screams. It was so unbelievably cold, that Sakura saw her breath. Taking another look, Sakura's heart started to race at the black shadows. The voices were getting closer, screaming with pain. Faint sounds of footsteps were heard. Panic took over her and without a second thought she started running through the erroneous tunnels. Never looking back, she ran turning many times. It started to look more like a maze after a vile. Soon her muscles failed Sakura. The pain was too much. Trying to make herself not to stop, and go faster Sakura didn't see the body on the ground and tripped falling on the ground.

Taking a few minutes to recover from the painful fall, she dizzily looked at the ground. Her eyes getting wide when she realized it was a person. Silently pleading for a miracle she looked at the torn body. It was all bloody and seemed to be a girl. Sakura hopes crushed in to the smallest peaces, when her gaze landed on the blonde long, now a little bloody hair. Silent tears started purring from her eyes, bluring everything. Touching the girls shoulders gently Sakura hugged her lifeless body.

"Ino…" She muttered threw hysterical tears. "I'm sorry…" She whispered now louder. Sakura cried so hard that she didn't fell anything but the sore pain in her chest. It hurt much more, then her wounds. It was all her fault! It was always her fault! Looking at her friends face again, she felt something rap around her waist and pull her away from her friend. Her scream was silenced with a palm on her mouth. Her tears stopped now and were replaced with huge fear for her life and wonder what could happen to her.

"Sh…" She heard a familiar voice and stopped struggling, the tears in her eyes again.

"Ino…" Sakura muttered in to his palm..

"Don't move" Gaara whispered seriously looking through the corner. Sakura's heart started racing when she heard footsteps coming from the dark. Not daring to breath, she watched the small man, coming to Ino's bloody body. His eyes were shinning whit something that Sakura couldn't understand.

"What a fine art you are…" He muttered caressing Ino's cheek. Sakura felt anger rising in her. But then happened the thing that Sakura didn't expected at all. Ino stiffened a bit and opened her eyes.

"Sakura…Kankuro?" She whispered silently, making the man chuckle.

"No my dear, their not here" He looked at her body, tracing his fingers through the blood. Ino started shaking visibly.

"What are you?" She asked choking on her words.

"I'm your only friend now" He smiled, his wounded face looking at Ino. "You should be happy, to become a fine puppet of mine" He chuckled lauder, shills ran down Sakura's neck. Her heart started acing again with guilt. She wanted to reach for her friend, help her. Do whatever what's possible now to save Ino from pain. But she couldn't. And she knew it… The tight grip on her waist reminded her that. The only way to survive this is to leave her friend behind. It was clear as glass now. The rule to survive. Sakura's eyes got all teary as she looked at Gaara, whose eyes were sad and filled with guilt the same as hers. Turning her gaze to the man, her eyes hardened to a glare. Screw those rules!

"Ino!" Sakura screamed before breaking out from Gaara's grasp, running to her friend and the deadly danger. No way to escape alive now.

"**Shit!"**

**Poor Ino! **

**Hope you liked it. I think I'll review in few days.**

**Please review puppy eyes **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there

**Hey there! I hope you don't kill me because I am late updating, but I'm really, really sorry! So please forgive me! **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**I hope you liked this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 9: The third one**

Sakura's mind was blank. Only the feeling in her heart guide her to Ino. She knew that now they were going to die for sure. Not only that but because of her Gaara was going to suffer it too. But the look in Ino's eyes was so unbearable. She was going to sacrifice if it could help Ino. Dashing to her best friend, Sakura looked at the man who was standing just a few feet from Ino. He looked a little surprised but soon the look in his bloody eyes was changed to anger.

"Well, well…." He looked at the two girls. Sakura was holding Ino closer to her and glared at the man. "What am I going to do with you?" He laughed like a mad man. "I know, I know, I'm going to torture you first and then…" Sakura flinched when he smiled at her. His face had millions of cuts on it and Sakura started shaking a bit.

"But first…." His gaze landed on the blond girl. "Tell me your name" He laughed again, even walls started shaking from that terrible sound.

"No." Sakura answered for Ino, who was shaking and looked paler then always. A few more hours and she was going to die from blood lose, if Sakura won't hurry.

"Did I asked you?" The man glared at Sakura. His face features twisting to a sick smirk. Sakura gulped visible when he took a step to her. "I don't like to wait!" He hissed before grabbing her neck and squeezing it harshly. Sakura gasped for air, when he lifted her and crashed her to the wall. Ino screamed trying to help Sakura, but she couldn't. Her all body was screaming from pain.

"It seems that she wants me to stop…" He looked at Ino and then his gaze landed on Sakura gain.

"Please let her go!" Ino pleaded, tears running down her face. The man laughed bitterly, when he squeezed Sakura's neck even tighter and Ino screamed again.

"**Do something! Or we are going to die! Cha!" **Inner screamed panicking, when Sakura's vision became blurry. With her last burst of energy she tried to kick the man, but he caught her leg without even looking.

"Maybe I should cut them of?" He asked enjoying every scream from Ino. His gaze landed on Sakura again. "What do you think of that?" He smirked, letting go of her leg. If Sakura would have more energy she would have spated on him for sure. But instead she was silent. The pain in her lungs became unbearable when he started strangling her with his both hands. Glaring at him, with her semi closed eyes, her gaze landed on Ino. But then her eyes got wide and a small smile appeared on her pale face. Gaara was coming closer to the man and looked more then pissed. Grabbing his neck from the back he twisted it harshly and Sakura got wide when it went silent and the man fell to the ground. Soon she was on the ground herself coughing and panting harshly. Looking at the lifeless body next to her she looked at Gaara with teary eyes. Taking his hand, she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you…" She coughed out, still out of breath.

"Hurry up, we have to find the others" Gaara looked at Ino. "I'll carry her, let's go" Sakura nodded but then a question pop in her head.

"What if there's more of them?" She felt fear rush through her. Gaara looked at her and was about to say something, but stopped when he heard a hysterical laugh. Everybody froze, except for Ino who was staring at something behind Sakura.

"Oh, no…" She muttered her heart skipping a beat.

"You can't kill me…" The man chuckled and Sakura felt like her blood froze. "I'm already dead…"

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto took another step, holding Hinata close to him. The room was big and strange. A lot of clay figures were everywhere and Hinata was shaking every time the floor screamed. Not only that but the little candle in Naruto's, hand wasn't helping much. It was still very dark, and unpleasant. Walking further, he saw something in front of him. Taking another look he saw that it was a… Book?

"What-t is it?" Hinata asked eyeing the black book. It was unnamed and looked really old. Actually it looked that someone tried to destroy it a few times.

"I don't know…" Naruto muttered vile opening the book, reading for a few minutes he grinned sheepishly. "Listen to this. People who desire something only for themselves are called selfish, others who seek pleasure are spoiled. Only those who care for others more then for themselves would see the daylight again. Others will suffer for their needs and feel the pain of their existents. Only after that they will become the art of five artist of death and be souls never reaching the death world, damned to be forever." Naruto laughed loudly, Hinata flinched at the words and started shaking.

"I can't believe someone would believe this crap…." He laughed again, but now his laugher was a little nervous.

"Does it say something mor-re?" Hinata asked looking at the book. Naruto stopped and threw it to the ground, harshly.

"Yeah, something about escape and the damned ones. But don't worry! It's just a stupid book, there's no…" But Naruto was stopped by a loud crash. Hinata froze when they heard silent footsteps.

"I can't believe Sasori danna is doing this! I mean he seriously doesn't know anything about art…" The figure muttered and Naruto started sweating. Hinata yelped when he hugged her.

"Everybody knows that art is a Bang!" Naruto blinked a few times a spotted that the figure had blonde hair, the same style as…

"Ino?" The voice stopped and the air went cold around them. Something told Naruto, that he just made the biggest mistake in his life…

**OMG! Naruto! Poor Sakura, I think their going to die now!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review puppy eyes**


	10. Chapter 10

"Did we lost him

**Hey there! Sorry for not updating so long, I lost interest in this story so I needed time to think of something interesting to it! Once again thanks for the reviews! hug**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

"Blah" talk

"**BLAH"** Inner Sakura or Shukaku

"_Blah"_ thoughts

**Chapter 10: The riddle **

"Did we lose him?" Sakura panted out finally stopping to take a breath. The screams of dying victims filled the air making the poor girl jump from fright and nervously look around. The red head could tell that she would snap any second from the stress. Looking at the boy Sakura repeated herself. Gaara nodded firmly, Ino was still in his arms fighting death. The poor girl looked like she would pass out any second. Her skin was turning unhealthy pale from the blood loss.

"Ino what happened?" Sakura pleaded from the sudden. Looking around nervously, her eyes were wild and her heart was beating hard against her ribs and looked like it would pop out any second. Ino opened her eyes just a little and turned her head to her panicking friend trying to open her dry mouth and say something useful. "Where's Kankuro?" The blonde's gaze softened when she looked at the ground trying to avoid Sakura's eyes.

"I don't know…" The girl's voice was faint and broke into coughs of blood. Sakura's eyes widen when she looked at the sight. Mentally cursing herself for leaving the medic kit she listen what her friend had to say more. "We were going with Matsuri, but then she always was taking about you…" Ino looked at the red head, whose eyes hardened just a bit. "…And Kankuro got annoyed, so he went looking for you. He said to wait for him, but Matsuri just ran of leaving me alone. Then a felt something hit my head, and.." Tears started stinging her eyes. "I don't know where he is" Sakura looked at the ground, her eyes held sadness and anger.

"**That Matsuri! Shannaro! I hope something eats her!"** Inner screamed in Sakura's head.

"Do you think he's…?" Sakura questioned the red head trying to avoid what looked obvious. Gaara looked at her angrily not believing what she just blurred out.

"No" His voice was ice cold and made shivers run down Sakura's back. The girl nodded trying to believe his words.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" She muttered looking around the hall once again. It was dark and wet. Some odd smell filled the air. Slumping to the ground she felt something hard under her.. Gaara looked at her and shrugged not knowing what to do next. Putting Ino on the ground he sat next to her rubbing his temples.

"I don't have any ideas" He breathed out looking around when he heard some movement. "Maybe the door?" Sakura sighed shaking her head. Looking confused at the ground where she sat minutes ago Sakura saw some metal curves and her eyes widen. Touching the metal letters with her fingertips, she started reading out loud.

"Thy soul shall find itself alone, 'Mid dark thoughts of the grey tomb-stone…" Gaara looked at the girl confused, before taking a small step next to her.

"What is it?" He questioned, but Sakura didn't pay attention to him. She found herself lost in those words.

"Not one, of all crowd, to pray into thine hour of secrecy…" Her eyes widen even more.

"Sakura?"

"Be silent in that solitude, which is not loneliness for then… The spirits of the death who stood in life before thee, are again…" Sakura's hands started shaking when she realized what it was. "It's like a riddle"

"What?" Gaara asked getting even closer, his eyes landed on the metal writing. You could tell that he was annoyed.

"Don't you understand? We're the ones who begun this mess by getting here!" The pink head yelled looking around for some more of the writing. "The spirits of the death who stood in life before thee, are again… In other words, when they life that means us, stepped in here and woke of the spirits of the death"

"And how to make them sleep again?" Gaara asked raising a none existing eyebrow.

"I'm searching for it" She murmured, her eyes lit up when she saw more of the writing. "In death around thee, and their will, Shall overshadow thee; be still."

"That means they will try to kill us won't they?" Gaara asked glancing at the semi-unconscious Ino. Sakura nodded.

"Damn it! There's a peace missing…" She muttered from the sudden, Gaara's eyes widen just a bit.

"So what do we do?" He asked getting on his feet. Sakura's eyes showed courage when she looked at her bloody friend.

"Find it, before it's too late…"

--

Matsuri walked through the chamber disgust. How could anyone live in something so dirty like it? The floor was mouldy every where she took a step, somewhere not far she heard some noise that sounded like screaming and the rats just showed themselves here and there.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm here" The girl muttered taking another step on the old carpet that looked older then this all house. "This place is just one big disaster…" She looked around just to spot a shadow disappearing behind the corner. Her heart started beating faster, taking a deep breath she turned around.

"I can't believe that dickhead Naruto made me go with them…" She brushed the locks from her face and tried to ignore the screams and the shadow that was fallowing her. "And that bitch Sakura is just like him, trying to steal my Gaara…" Matsuri's voice broke down when she felt something breathing on her neck. Suddenly she felt cold and a finger went down her collarbone. Turning around quickly to the source her eyes widen when she came fast to fast with a man that she never saw before. His eyes were the color of blood and his face looked calm and beautiful, but something told Matsuri that he wasn't human. Taking a step back from him, she gulped and was about to run away when suddenly his ice cold arm caught her shoulder stopping the stunned girl.

"I have a job for you…" He said calmly, but his eyes showed bloodlust that really scared Matsuri.

"What kind?" The brunette asked timidly. Now she could have done anything to save herself.

"The kind that would erase your troubles" Her eyes held confusion, the man smirked at the girl taking her face in his hands and drawing circles on her cheeks with his sharp nails that would definatly leave scars. "Erase Sakura…"

**That sneaky Matsuri! I bet she's going to do anything to harm Sakura! **

**A riddle? Will they get out? I don't own it.**

**Please review puppy eyes**


	11. Chapter 11

**Herro, all the awesome people out there!**

It has been quite awhile.~ *cough_TwoYears_cough* Ehem!

My apologies to everyone who's waited that long for me to... um... w; update my stories... I'm genuinely sorry, I swear! D: Life has just been very very busy. Hell, I'm not even sure if I'll be able to stay active now, but I am going to try my best.~ c:

Regarding my fanfictions, I'm not quite sure if I want to continue updating them or start writing new ones...

Though, I know for sure I would love to re-write this one. C:

What do you guys think?

Would you like to see a new, improved version of 'No way out of the dead' (hopefully with a new title too :B)? Or do you think it's a ridiculous idea and I should just go and make new shiz up?

Please let me know. (Everyone that does gets yummy chocolate cookies) D:

Sankyuuu, in advance.~

**Ja ne for now,**

**Nestle.***


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys!~ It's been forever since I've updated this story. :3  
As you will be able to tell later on, my writing style has changed a little. Hopefully, you will still be able to enjoy this story/chapter.~**

"Blah" Talking.

"_Blah_" Thoughts.

**Chapter 11: Obsessive Affection**

A wide, sinister smile spread across Matsuri's pretty face, twisting it in an unusual manner. She couldn't help herself but laugh as she thought about the offer that she was just given. Finally! Finally she would be able to do what she has been trying to do for years! Get rid of that _useless_ little bitch! Make her life a living hell! It's a shame that until this day all the attempts to do so were quite unsuccessful seeing as Kazuki turned out to be a pathetic little loser. Hell, who would have thought that **he**, of all the people would turn out to be such a wuss? Tsk tsk, such a shame. It was by a stroke of good fortune that Matsuri had just been offered the opportunity to take matters into her own hands. At the moment, the idea of smashing Sakura's pretty little face sounded all too satisfying. The sorry little** bitch** had no idea what was coming her way. Matsuri would make sure she got exactly what _she_ deserved. Oh how she would enjoy punishing the small pinkette for trying to steal her man. Gaara was hers and hers **alone**. Glancing at the dark figure before her, Matsuri took a few shaky breaths trying temper to her excitement. She knew she would have to be careful; the man was a wild card. Besides, being cautious had never failed her before and it was better to be safe than sorry. Finally gathering all the courage she had Matsuri spoke trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Erase… Sakura? What do you have in mind? Hell, who are you to begin with?" Sensing she had crossed the line, Matsuri immediately bit her tongue. The glare her question elicited felt like white-hot daggers on her skin.

"Who are you to question me? Do you truly believe I'd answer to one as pathetic as yourself? I could snap your neck in an instant.' Matsuri felt a cold chill trickle down her spine. His words dripped with venom.

"I-I'm sorry-y.. I didn't… I didn't-t mean to anger…" She found herself stuttering before she mentally slapped herself. Under no circumstance could she let him know how frightened she was at that moment. It could very well be the end of her. Calming her nerves once again she spoke in a much sweeter voice than before. "I'm truly sorry. Angering someone as important as yourself was not what I intended to do. On the contrary. As you might know, I don't particularly... like Sakura. To be exact I've hated her since the day I've first met the little whore. Heh, the cunt is just_ asking_ for it if you ask me. I mean…" Before she could finish the sentence Matsuri felt herself being harshly slammed into the brick wall behind her.

"I do not remember asking you anything, peasant. Nor do I recall allowing you to speak so freely about **my** Sakura." His eyes narrowed as he slowly, torturously, squeezed the life out of her. Matsuri flailed wildly desperately gasping for air. "Pathetic… The mere presence of a weakling such as yourself disgusts me." He released her, taking a few steps back from the terrified girl, his eyes brimming with loathing. Matsuri's legs gave out and she crumpled to the floor, the rough edges of the wall scraping against her back. She could already feel panic taking control of her.

"I… I do not understand... I-I thought you wanted to get rid of her.." The brown-haired girl panted out heavily as a dark smirk consumed her attacker's pale face. What the hell was she suppose to do now? Hugging herself tightly, Matsuri tried to come up with a plan.

"_There must be something I can do.. Anything… Damnit!"_ Getting more frustrated by the second Matsuri gritted her teeth while glaring at the ground. There was no way that she was going to let herself get killed here by some freak! Not now, not ever. Luckily for her the dark raven seemed to be deeply in thoughts.

"Sakura… " The stranger breathed out huskily, his eyes showing unrecognizable emotions. Was it lust or was it hate? Matsuri couldn't tell. It seemed to be a mixture of both. "She has grown hasn't she? Filled out... beautifully." He slightly licked his lips while staring at the girl before him making her widen her eyes with shock.

"No way! This guy's a fucking psycho!" Matsuri muttered to herself in disgust while looking around for any possible escape routes.

"Since the day she was born I knew she would be **mine**, and **mine alone**." He laughed sadistically as though he had forgotten he was not alone. "Who did they think they were to stand in my way? Pathetic little insects, I crushed them one by one. But then the old wench…" He narrowed his eyes, his fury rising with each passing second. Enraged, he punched the wall beside him, leaving a huge dent in it. Matsuri squeaked in terror, covering herself up, terrified that she might become his next victim. "So many years have passed...Sakura. So many years I have waited for you to return to me, and now it seems that moment has finally arrived. I will not let you leave again." Matsuri gasped when his lustful gaze landed on her once more. Advancing towards the helpless girl, he grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up, ignoring her shriek of horror. "You're not leaving me again, Sakura! Don't you understand? This is our destiny!" He shook the small girl, his eyes narrowed in rage. Matsuri screeched in terror as she realized her fears were becoming true.

'I-I'm not Sakura! Let go of me!" She flailed violently trying to loosen his tight grasp. His eyes widened in surprise as he took a better look at her. In all honestly, the girl before him looked nothing like his Sakura. Her short, brown hair couldn't even be compared to the pinkette's silky locks. Also her faux tanned face reminded him nothing of Sakura's porcelain one. She was much shorter too. Squeezing his eyes shut he let go of the frightened girl. The hallucinations he's been getting lately were becoming more and more realistic. A moment ago, he could have sworn that the girl before him was Sakura. Gazing upon the girl again he stepped a few steps back from her shocked. The emotions her eyes conveyed reminded him so much of Sakura on that night, many, many years ago. Grabbing his hair, he pulled it on forcefully, emitting a hoarse scream of frustration and a tinge of insanity. Matsuri flinched violently. Memories were flowing back, as he recalled the many crimes he had committed, the many innocent lives he'd taken and worst of all, he remembered Sakura, pleading him to let her go. No! He was not to blame. He did it all for her! She just didn't understand. None of them did, that's why he had to take their lives away. Laughing venomously he straightened himself up. Yes, he was right and all of them were wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong!

Matsuri whimpered on the ground. Without a doubt the man before her was as crazy as they came. Looking around herself she tried to find something to defend herself with if he randomly chose to attack her again. Her gaze landed on the broken glass not too far away from her. Glancing at the man before her one last time she steadied her nerves and carefully tried to reach for a sharp piece of glass. Unfortunately for her, the man noticed her actions instantly and before she knew it she had been pulled to her feet as he harshly took hold of her hair. Crying out in pain she tried to swing at him to make him release her. Unfortunately, her efforts earned her a harsh slap to the face. She gasped in pain, already feeling the tears that blurred the edge of her vision. A low, warning growl escaped her attacker's lips.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed at her, narrowing his eyes. Luckily for Matsuri, the man wasn't able to hit her again. Pushing her away he glared at the dark, silently listening, waiting.

Loud footsteps filled the hall. Without a doubt, someone was sprinting in their direction, a flurry of curses preceding them. The man growled when two dark figures ran into the room. Matsuri stared at them with alarm. Her face twisted in disgust when she saw that one of the man's face was facing the opposite side it was suppose to. Quickly silencing her loud gasp with her palm she breathed out heavily. The man next to him seemed painfully familiar... The way his hair was styled... It made him look exactly like Ino!

"Ino? Ino please help me! Ino!" Matsuri called out desperately making the man before her chuckle.

"Ino? What the fuck, yeah? That blonde fucker called me that too! And look what he did, yeah! The fucking brat bit me!" The blonde man's reply surprised Matsuri. Last time she checked, Ino didn't have such a manly voice.

"Oh shut up, Deidara… You're not the one with the twisted neck, are you?" The man beside him gargled, making the blonde man laugh.

"Haha! True, yeah. It's all because of your bad taste in art!" Matsuri could swear that the shorted man had twitched.

"Say what? What has art got to do with this? What would you know about art anyway?" He growled dangerously, though the blonde man was clearly ignorant of the danger he had inadvertently placed himself in as he continued.

"More than you do obviously! Haha you're one to speak, Sasori-danno, yeah! Your 'art' can't even be called art!"

"I swear I'll fucking kill you, Deidara!" Sasori hissed.

"Good luck with that one, Sasori-danno! I'm deader than your sense of humor!" Matsuri's eyes widened. How could someone be so stupid to provoke… that?

"Deidara!.."

"Silence. Both of you." Finally the raven man spoke; he was getting tired of their childish antics. Crossing his arms on his chest, he glared at them.

"Itachi-san! Why so grumpy, yeah?" Deidara whined, child-like. Ignoring him the raven- head turned his gaze towards Sasori.

"Why are you here? Did you capture… her?"

"Well, we caught two of them. The blonde guy and the purple-haired girl! I swear the guy is as crazy as Kisame, yeah! He fucking bit me! Look, yeah!" Deidara pointed at his arm for what must have been the five-millionth time. Ignoring it, Itachi questioned Sasori again.

"What about…Sakura?" Silence filled the room and, without a doubt, Sasori was too scared to answer.

"She…she managed to get away." Once again anger darkened Itachi's eyes as a sneer twisted his face with contempt. "The… the read-head guy attacked me from the back! What was I suppose to do!"

"The both of you are completely useless," said Itachi in a menacing tone filled with anger, raising the hair on the backs of the others as the shadows surrounding them appeared to become even darker.

"Hey! What did I do, yeah?" Deidara defended himself, sulking. Matsuri couldn't believe that a person such as himself was with these two blood-lusting killers.

"Where are they now?" Itachi growled through clenched teeth, making Deidara roll his eyes again.

"In the chamber, room 2II, yeah! They had the lady's diary with them." Itachi's eyes widened with shock. How was that even possible? It was suppose to be destroyed ages ago!

"Let's go." He ordered both of his subordinates in a firm tone. Turning his gaze back to the wretched girl at his feet one last time, his eyes glistened with excitement.

"And you… You will find Sakura and bring her to me."

And, in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Blinking a few times, Matsuri slowly sat upright, closing her eyes tightly. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought it was all a dream: a terrifying nightmare, actually. After sitting there for a while, panting heavily, she dared to open her eyes again.

Looking around herself, her gaze landed upon the broken pieces of glass scattered across the floor once again. Bending over, she picked one of the shards up, looking at the image it reflected. A sinister smile consumed her face as she whispered.

"Ready or not… Here I come."

**Oh my! Matsuri is such a bitch. D: And to think I actually felt bad for her at first.~**

**Anyway, I really hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.~ Hopefully, I'll be able to update soon.**

**Oh! And also, I'd like to wish everyone a Merry, Merry Christmas. o3o;;**

**Xoxoxo, guys!**

**Note: A big thanks to my beta readers. 333 Ily, guys.**


End file.
